Fort ne veut pas dire intelligent
by Komachu
Summary: La suite de "Fort ne veut pas dire courageux", fait pour l'anniversaire de Ryuamy. Ryuga veut sa vengeance sur Kyoya et Nile qui vont devoirs faire attention à leur relation secrète...


**Moi : Voilà enfin la suite de "Fort ne veut pas dire courageux" ! Et cette fois c'est Kyoya et Nile qui vont en baver ! ^^**

 **Ryuga : Yes !**

 **Nile : Mais je t'ai jamais rien fait moi !**

 **Moi : Que veux tu, Fairy Selene et Ryuamy t'adorent !**

 **Kyoya : Me dit pas que c'est encore à cause d'elles qu'on est là ?!**

 **Moi : Et non ! Cette fois c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire une suite ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Merci beaucoup ! Maintenant que je sais qui tuer... *charge un pistolet***

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas Beyblade metal fight ! *par en courant***

 **Kyoya : *Par à sa poursuite avec le flingue à la main***

 _ **La suite de cet OS est prévu depuis longtemps mais j'ai décidé d'en faire le cadeau d'anniversaire de Ryuamy, joyeux anniversaire ! ^^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 _Pdv Normal_

Le lendemain, Ryuga et Gingka furent retrouvés par Hikaru dans le placard, ils étaient tout deux endormi l'un contre l'autre. Hikaru trouva ça tellement mignon qu'elle prit même une photo. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant Gingka et Ryuga se réveiller tranquillement. Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils sortirent de la pièce, Gingka heureux que Ryuga ai des sentiments pour lui et Ryuga réfléchissant à une veangence pour Kyoya et Nile jusqu'à ce qu'une solution paraisse évidente. Il sourit un peu sadiquement et alla prendre son petit déjeuné avec Gingka. Une fois rassasié, Gingka et Ryuga allèrent au B-Pit voir Madoka, Kenta, Tsubasa et Yu.

Ils annoncèrent leur mise en couple qui choqua certains tandis que d'autres comme Tsubasa souriait un peu sachant parfaitement depuis le début qu'ils s'aimaient. La journée passa sans nouvelle de Kyoya et Nile. Bah c'est vrai quoi ils sont pas suicidaire. Mais je crois que c'est surtout Nile qui refuse de sortir, Kyoya lui il s'en fiche de Ryuga mais le rouquin préfère ne pas tenter le coup, l'empereur dragon est imprévisible après tout...

Après leur mise en couple Ryuga et Gingka emménagèrent ensemble dans l'appartement de Ryuga qui était d'ailleurs assez proche de celui de Kyoya et Nile. Ce que Nile ne tarda pas de remarquer ainsi que Ryuga, l'égyptien lui n'était pas très rassuré par cette proximité avec le dragon mais son petit ami lui fit vite oublier ce léger désagrément...

Quelques jours passèrent sans que rien ne se passe pour les deux couples, Nile et Kyoya faisait attention à ne pas se faire voir par Ryuga et Gingka tandis que Gingka était heureux avec Ryuga. Ryuga lui... Il était heureux mais quelque chose clochait, il manigance quelque chose... Aujourd'hui Kyoya devait se rendre au B-Pit chercher Leonne qu'il avait laissé en réparation à Madoka. Une fois arrivé sur place Kyoya ne trouva ni Madoka, ni Leonne.

\- C'est quoi se bordel ?!

Puis, il entendis le verrou de la seule porte du B-Pit se fermer à clé. Il se retourna et essaya d'ouvrir la porte en vain.

\- Si c'est une blague je vous jure que je vais vous tuer !

\- À ta place j'essaierais pas.

De l'autre coté de la vitre se trouvait Ryuga, clé en main qui souriait sadiquement à notre cher blader aux yeux bleu.

\- Vengeance. Se venta Ryuga

\- Pff, si c'est ça ta vengeance alors elle est vraimet nul, tu baisse dans mon estime Ryuga. Rétorqua Kyoya un sourire moqueur au lèvre

\- Oh c'est pas fini. J'ai bien vu que toi et Nile sortiez ensemble. Dit le dragon avec son éternelle sourire sadique

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?! Laisse le en dehors de ça !

\- C'était votre idée alors lui aussi va morfler, oh et 'ai trouvé ceci aussi. Dit Ryuga en montrant Leonne de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je crois que je vais le garder encore un peu. Répondit il avec son sourire sadique

\- Tu vas me le payer !

\- Cause toujours tu m'intéresse

Sur ce le blader d'L-Drago parti avec Leonne en laissant notre blader aux cheveux vert enfermé dans le B-Pit.

\- Plus qu'à amener l'autre... Se dit Ryuga toujours avec son sourire sadique au lèvres.

Toute la matinée passa et Nile ne voyait toujours pas revenir Kyoya du B-Pit. Au début il c'est dit que son cher petit ami avait provoqué Gingka en duel mais même pour un duel le temps devenait long et Nile s'inquiètait de plus en plus. Et si Ryuga c'était vengé ? Nile avait vraiment peur pour Kyoya, il savait qu'il était fort mais Ryuga l'était encore plus. Soudain Nile entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, il ouvrit et tomba sur Ryuga paniqué. Attend, paniqué ?! Il doit se passer un truc grave ! Se dit Nile.

\- Ryuga ?!

\- Nile ! Il faut que tu viennes vite ! Kyoya a des ennuis !

Cette nouvelle glaça le sang de Nile.

\- Quel genre d'ennui ?!

\- De très grave ! Suis moi !

Ni une ni deux, Nile suivi Ryuga sans réfléchir, trop paniqué à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Kyoya. Ils arrivèrent devant le B-Pit fermé.

\- Alors où est Kyoya ?!

\- Tu vas le rejoindre !

Ryuga poussa Nile dans le B-Pit et referma la porte derrière lui. Kyoya voyant le nouveau venu se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Nile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?!

\- Kyoya tu vas bien !

Nile serra Kyoya dans ses bras

\- Bien sur que je vais bien mais comment as tu finis ici ?

\- Ryuga m'a dit que tu avais des ennuis alors je l'ai suivis et il m'a emmené ici

\- L'enfoiré...

\- L'enfoiré vous écoute ! Répodit Ryuga depuis l'autre côté de la vitre

\- Relâche nous ! Cria Kyoya

\- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Ryuga sorti de sa poche Leonne ainsi que Horuseus et les montra à Kyoya et Nile depuis dehors. Nile regarda sa ceinture stupéfait et se rendit compte que Ryuga avit bel et bien volé sa toupie.

\- Je vous rend vos toupies à conditions que vous dites à tout le monde que vous sortez ensemble. Dit Ryuga avec son sourire sadique habituel

Kyoya et Nile se concertèrent du regard. Kyoya hésitait mais Nile finit par le convaincre. Ils se retournèrent face à Ryuga et dire t'en coeur

\- On accepte.

\- Parfait. Répondit Ryuga encore plus souriant.

Le blader d'L-Drago fit passer Leonne et Horuseus par une ouverture tandis que Kyoya et Nie récupèrent finalement leur toupies.

\- Bon et maintenant libère nous ! Ordonna Kyoya

\- Ah non non non, la liberté n'était pas comprise dans le marché désolé. Lui rétorqua Ryuga tout sourire

\- JE VAIS TE TUER !

\- Kyoya calme toi !

\- Aller bonne nuit les idiots ! Répondit Ryuga retournant à son appartement en riant du sort de Kyoya et Nile.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain Madoka ouvrit le B-Pit et trouva Kyoya et Nile endormi sur le canapé avec Nile sur le torse de Kyoya blotti ensemble. La jeune fille sourit, prit une photo et réveilla les deux bladers.

Environ une heure plus tard, toute la petite bande était réuni au B-Pit, averti que Kyoya et Nile avait quelque chose à leur dire.

\- Allez y on vous écoute. Dit Ryuga tout sourire le bras sur les épaules de Gingka

On entendit Nile et Kyoya marmonner quelque chose

\- On ne vous a pas bien entendu vous pouvez répéter ? Dit encore Ryuga toujours souriant sadiquement

\- On sort ensemble...

Personne n'avaient l'air franchement choqué par cette annonce. Tout le monde vit même Hikaru donner 10 euros à Madoka qui les prit volontiers.

\- Quoi ? On avait fait un pari pour savoir si vous étiez déjà ensemble ou non, Hikaru a parié non mais moi j'ai parié oui. Répondit Madoka souriante

\- C'était assez évident en fait. Rajouta Tsubasa

\- Et ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda Hikaru

\- Presque 1 an. Répondit Kyoya

\- Au moins vous avez pas mis autant de temps que Ryuga et Gingka. Plaisanta Madoka

\- Ça c'est clair. Rajouta Kenta

Tout le monde retourna vite à ses activité, Gingka rentra à son appartement partagé tandis que Ryuga reste encore quelque minutes.

\- Maintenant on est quitte. Dit il avant de rejoindre son petit ami rouquin.

Kyoya et Nile se regardèrent.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Ouais.

\- On rentre ?

\- Je te suis.

* * *

 **Moi : Voilà fini ! ^^ Joyeux anniversaire Ryuamy ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Ah donc c'est à cause d'elle finalement ! *reprend son flingue***

 **Moi : Kyoya...**

 **Kyoya : Quoi ?**

 **Moi : Ryuamy est encore plus dangereuse que moi alors... Tu veux quoi pour ton enterrement ?**

 **Kyoya : Je vais peut-être m'abstenir finalement...**

 **Moi : Bonne idée, aller review please et à la prochaine tout le monde ! ^^**


End file.
